Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are frequently used to answer calls and allow callers to obtain information. For example, businesses often use IVR systems to allow a caller to obtain information without human intervention.
Frequently, however, the IVR system determines that a caller requires human assistance. In these cases, the IVR system queues the call for transfer to a human agent. While the call is queued, the caller typically hears music played by the IVR system until the call is answered by an agent.